The Government of the Swiss Confederacy
The nation of Switzerland is run by King Tyler Crossbones and Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe. Notable Members King - Tyler Crossbones Queen -? none Crowned Prince - Richard Crossbones Prince - Wolf Crossbones House of Ministers Prime Minister - Joseph Coalsmythe Minister of Warfare - Roger Warskull Minister of Welfare - Ariana de la Cruz Minsister of Finance - Blue XIII Minister of Defense - Kwagar Ocata Minister of Foreign Affairs - Nigel Alexander Minister of Education - Alessiano Matthias Wesk Louse-Wilde House of Lords Lord Chancellor ~ Richard Venables Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Lord ~ Armed Forces Admiral of the Fleet -''? ''Blake Stewart General of the Army - Swiss Intelligence Agency Director - Matthew O' Malley Information Capital - Bern Population - 9,000,000 Guilds - Armed Guard Goverment type - Absolute Monarchy Monarch - King Tyler Crossbones I State Religion - Roman Catholicism Armed Forces - 220,170 Portraits of Members Fjn.jpg|Former Admiral Ironshot, One of the richest men outside of the Government. Me.jpg|Joseph Coalsmythe, Duke of Zurich and Prime Minister of Switzerland Tyler Crossbones.jpg|Roger Warskull, Duke of Grabunden and Minister of Warfare 220px-James Wolfe.jpg|Richard Venables, Duke of Jura and Director of Affairs in STC Tyler_cross_bones.png|Tyler Crossbones, Duke of Bern and King of Switzerland Blue's Protrait 2.jpg|Blue XIII, Minister of Welfare, and Director of North and South American Affairs ( Off Duty ) Blake3.jpg|Blake getting old in his 60s International Relations *Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland *King George II *Allied *Trading *Very Friendly *Kingdom of France *Queen Bobby I (Right to throne challenged) *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Kingdom of Spain *Queen Elizabeth I *Neutral *Not Trading *Hostile *Kingdom of Prussia *King Antonius I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *Kingdom of Sweden *Queen Elizabeth I *Neutral *Not Trading *Unfriendly *The Ottoman Empire *Sultan Mahmud I *Neutral *Not Trading *Indifferent *The Archduchy of Austria *Archduchess Hannah I *Neutral *Not Trading *Friendly *Kingdom of Poland Lithuania *King August III *Neutral *Not Trading *Friendly *The Papal States *Pope Giovanni Dominica O'Malley *Neutral *Not Trading *Unfriendly Elections Prime Minister Elections Coalsmythe Ironshot Themes Words to anthem : :When the morning skies grow red :And o'er their radiance shed, :Thou, O Lord, appeareth in their light. :When the Alps glow bright with splendour, :Pray to God, to Him surrender, :For you feel and understand, :For you feel and understand, :That he dwelleth in this land. :That he dwelleth in this land. :In the sunset Thou art nigh :And beyond the starry sky, :Thou, O loving Father, ever near :When to Heaven we are departing, :Joy and bliss Thou'lt be imparting, :For we feel and understand :For we feel and understand :That Thou dwellest in this land. :That Thou dwellest in this land. :When dark clouds enshroud the hills :And gray mist the valley fills, :Yet Thou art not hidden from Thy sons. :Pierce the gloom in which we cower :With Thy sunshine's cleansing power :Then we'll feel and understand :Then we'll feel and understand :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. :Towards us in the wild storm coming, :You yourself give us resistance and stronghold, :You, almighty ruling, rescuing! :During horror and nights of thunderstorms :Let us childlike trust Him! :Yes, we feel and understand; :Yes, we feel and understand; :That God dwelleth in this land. :That God dwelleth in this land. : Category:Goverment Category:Content